


They're All Gone

by EliasAinsworth



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasAinsworth/pseuds/EliasAinsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is done from Eren’s point of view after the titans had been dispose of. The Military Police still think Eren is still too much of a threat, so they decided to execute him. Before they do so, Eren asks them one small favor before doing so. They agreed to his favor and let him do his own thing before they killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this post all day on Thursday (or was it Friday? I don't remember) and I was in a really angst mood so I decided to write a fic. I do apologize if its a bit crappy. If you want, follow me on tumblr for more snk related/nonrelated things.
> 
> And you can leave suggestions on what you want me to write next.  
> Here's my tumblr:
> 
> http://snkheichouriren.tumblr.com/
> 
> I wrote this while listening to really sad piano music.

It was a nice day outside of the walls and Eren was finally able to fulfill his dream. The titans were all gone and he was able to see the ocean that was talked about in Armin’s book. Unfortunately, the people he mostly cared for were all gone, but they were never forgotten. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking at the ocean and thought about how he and Armin would talk about exploring the world beyond the walls.

Eren knew he wasn’t alone on where he was. There was always at least a few Military Police with him, making sure he didn’t run away or escaped. “Well Armin, the ocean is beautiful as we thought it would be. It sucks your not here to see this.” Eren told the empty space as he kept looking at the ocean, the sea breeze ruffling his dark brown hair.

He also wished that everyone else was there with him. He wasn’t afraid of dying. That was all part of being in the Recon Corps, fighting to protect humanity and living your life like you were going to die tomorrow. He was afraid on being alone. Everyone in the Recon Corps had treated him like he meant something to them. They were his family. He laid down to saee the clouds constantly moving. He was at peace. He didn’t have to worry about Titans coming to devour them. He just remembered the happy times he had with everyone.

He missed everyone. He missed everything about everyone. He missed his overbearing adoptive sister.

_"Eren. Let me help you. You can’t do this alone!" Mikasa told Eren as she was trying to help him._

_"I don’t need help. Your always trying to protect me. Stop it. I don’t need it." Eren told her as he tried to get away from her._

Eren knew Mikasa meant well and he felt sorry on how he treated her. _I’m sorry, Mikasa._ He sent a silent apology to her.

He missed the bickering and stupid arguments he would have with Jean.

_"Shut up, horseface! I know what I’m doing!" Eren yelled at Jean._

_"Don’t call me that! Besides, it looks to me that your confused on what your doing." Jean yelled back at him._

_"Well, if you think you know what to do, then come over here and do it!" Eren glared and yelled back before turning back to the task._

_"Certainly!" Jean walked over to where Eren was and climbed the tree to get an apple that was growing._

_"See Jaeger. It wasn’t so hard." Jean smiled triumphantly._

_"Shut up." Eren told Jean in a sulky tone._

He missed Hanji when she would get overly excited whenever they did experiments or when she would talk about her experiments.

_"Eren! Oh my goodness! You did it! Can I touch it? You will let me touch it right?" Hanji reaches her hand out to touch the titan arm and burns herself. "It’s hot! It’s hotter without the skin!"_

_"Do you want to hear on I found out?" She asked Eren and he nodded. "Well what I found out about Titans is that they are only active during the day. We had put tents up around Bean and Sawny to block the sunlight. After they were denied sunlight, Sawny’s activity had dropped an hour after and as for Bean he was lively for three hours. Even though they have vocal organs they don’t need to breathe. They don’t need food or water to survive. All they need in order to survive is sunlight."_

He missed Armin and how he would give Eren encouragement.

_"Don’t be discouraged, Eren. There’s always next time. Don’t give up."_

_"Eren, I believe in you. Don’t give up trying. Keep fighting on what you believe in."_

He missed Sasha and Connie being silly.

_"Hey Eren! Look what we can do!" Connie got Eren’s attention._

_Both Sasha and Connie had done something really stupid, but it was funny and Eren had laughed along with the others in the group._

Most of all he had missed Levi Heichou. Levi was his idol and looked up to him. Levi would always boss him around whenever they would be around others, but behind closed doors he would be there for Eren.

_"Oi. Shitty brat. Did you finish cleaning everything? If I find any spot that’s dirty I will make you clean everything all over again."_

_"Eren," Levi called his name as he entered the dungon. "why are you crying?"_

_"Because I made the wrong decision and got everyone in your squad killed." Eren told Levi._

_Levi had sat on the edge of the bed and his back was to Eren. “Like I said before. We don’t know what was going to happen. All we can do is mourn them, never forget them, and move on.” Levi told Eren as he felt being hugged from behind._

_Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder and cried. Levi put a hand on Eren’s head and let him cry on his shoulder._

Eren would never forget all the memories he had with his friends and the Recon Corps.

"Oi! Monster. It’s time to head back." One of the Military Police men had said to Eren. Eren let out a sigh and got up, looking at the ocean one more time. This was his first and last time he was going to see the ocean.

"Well…..it was nice while it lasted." Eren mumbled to himself. "You guys wait for me. I’ll be joining you soon."

*~*~*~*~*

The next day was the execution day and the Military Police had escorted Eren to the Town Square where the guillotine was set up. Eren had his hands tied behind his back and was walking. He looked up at the guillotine and then at thethe townspeople of Rose. In the crowd he thought he had seen familiar faces of his friends and of the Recon Corps. When they put him on his knees and his head down, he had a smile on his face as they beheaded him. 

His last thought: _We’ll finally be together again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am really sorry about it being a bit short (I have no clue if it's short or not).  
> I was just in a real funky mood and so whenever I get in that mood I write things.
> 
> If it's good and you like it, thank you.  
> If you don't like it then.....ummm.....
> 
> Yeah.....
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to be writing more snk fics. I don't know if all of them will be oneshots/fluff/smut/angst or a mix.
> 
> That is where I need your help. Follow me on tumblr (or not) and send me an ask on what you want to see next.


End file.
